


You're a Loony

by elena_fisher



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elena_fisher/pseuds/elena_fisher
Summary: Things take an unexpected turn when Sera wakes up next to the Inquisitor.





	You're a Loony

The early morning sun beams into the room as Sera squints to open her eyes. She looks up to see the decorative ceiling and then to her left the finely furnished desk. The bed is comfy, too comfy, and the sheets are made of silk or something posh that she’s never had the luxury of sleeping on before. There is a faint smell of perfume in the air and she can see bits of dust as they float in the light.

Suddenly she feels the weight of the bed shift and she sits up like a bolt, giving herself a head rush. “Piss! This isn’t my room!” she says as she looks to her right. To her surprise it is the inquisitor who is lying beside her, unclothed and sound asleep.

Memories of the night before come flooding back to her. They were both drunk, stumbling back from the tavern when she had invited her into her quarters. They played a few rounds of truth and dare and when the inquisitor dared Sera to kiss her, she practically jumped on her.

And now here they are, in bed together, and Sera has to figure out how to sneak past the prying eyes of the nobles in the throne room. _Oh shit shitting balls piss arse….ughhh,_ she mutters to herself, scrambling to find her clothes and puts them back on as quickly as she possibly can before Lena wakes up. With a bit of luck, she won’t remember what happened that night and Sera can simply pretend like nothing ever happened. She’s about to walk out the door when she realises her shirt is on back to front, but with no time to care she braves the throne room.

Having just about managed to escape unseen, Sera spends the morning in the tavern, nursing her hangover.

“I wondered where you’d got to,” a voice says behind her, which she immediately recognises to be Lena’s.

Sera panics and stands up, tripping over her chair and almost falls flat on her face. Lena attempts to stifle a giggle but to no avail. “Yeah um…yeah…I was just going actually. I’ve got…stuff to do…”

“What stuff?” Lena asks, folding her arms and eyebrows raised.

 _Shit. She doesn’t believe me. Erm say something intelligent. Like erm…Fucking hell._ “Important stuff.”

“Oh I see,” Lena laughs again. “Well you have fun with that _stuff_.”

Sera practically runs out of the tavern and thinks of somewhere else to go to avoid the inquisitor. She settles on training with one of the dummies in the courtyard. This way she can take all her frustrations out on it. It’s not long before Lena is there again, probably just leaving some extremely important war room meeting _. Balls she’s coming over._

“Sera? Do you have time to talk?” she asks.

“Not right now. Got to practice, haven’t I? Those demons won’t shoot themselves with arrows.” She adds an awkward, high pitched laugh onto the end of the sentence that makes it so obvious that she is lying but she can’t control it. _Why am I so bad at this?_

“Well, later then?” She looks annoyed and Sera has no idea how she’s going to get out of talking to her? _Maybe if I avoid her for long enough she’ll forget about it?_ It’s unlikely but it could happen.

“Yeah, yeah later.”

Finally, the day is coming to an end and the sun is starting to set. Things in Skyhold are quieting down and most people will have their dinner and then retire to their quarters or the tavern for the night. Sera sits on the roof outside her room and watches the sun go down. Watching the day go by.

“You can’t avoid me forever you know.” It’s her again _. Frig. Er, jump off the roof? It’s not that far…_

“And you can’t jump off the roof, you’ll shatter your legs.” Lena says, like she’s reading her mind. _Has she been learning tricks off Cole?_ She climbs through the window and sits down next to Sera. “You know if you regret last night it’s fine. I’ll try not to cry,” she jokes. _What does she mean if I regret last night? Why would I be the one who regrets it?_

“I don’t regret last night…that’s…that’s the thing. You’re so pretty and you’re all noble and you know…”

“Er, I can’t say I do know, Sera.”

“You glow and everyone in the world wants to know you and…and…I’m just common and plain and I don’t take nothing seriously.”

“You think you’re not good enough for me?” She sees the expression on her face, looking pitiful and somewhat confused.

“I don’t want your pity alright. I just didn’t want to stick around to hear you say it. Hear you reject me.” She looks down at her lap sorrowfully, trying desperately not to meet Lena’s intense stare.

The inquisitor moves closer to her. “Sera, you being who you are is exactly why I like you. Everyone around here is so serious all the time. I quite literally have the world on my shoulder so it’s nice to have someone I can have fun with. Be myself with. I like who you are. I like _you_.”

“For real?” Sera asks, beyond surprised. How can the inquisitor liker _her_? “You know what people will say right?”

“Fuck them. I couldn’t care less what people think. Josephine might but that’s her problem. I want to be with you Sera. Do you want to be with me?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes” All the friggin’ yeses,” Sera all but leaps on Lena, planting kisses all over her beautiful face.

“Just to clarify, was that a yes?”

“Oh shut it you,” Sera says playfully as the both of them giggle like giddy children on Saturnalia. “You’re a loony, you know that?”

“It may have been said before. I’m sure the chantry would agree with you,” Lena jokes, the pair of them still laughing breathlessly.

“So,” Sera says, smiling like an idiot. “Does the almighty inquisitor have anywhere more important to be or does she have some free time?”

“I have some time,” she replies, matching Sera’s happiness. “But can we please continue this anywhere but the roof?”

“Anywhere you like.” Sera follows her into her room and for the first time in her life she feels content and loved. She feels acceptance. And it’s true what they say, you often find the things you want the most in the last place you ever expected.


End file.
